From Canada With Love
by Molly Annice
Summary: Four new student arive from Canada causing Mayhem and chaos every corner they turn.  Ian is a jokester with a hidden side, Ellie is a geeky girl with big mouth, Styve has a sexy french accent and a canadian stereotype, while Devon just confuses Puck.


From Canada With Love

By Molly Annice

"La maman, je vais vous manquer," Styves said, hesitantly. Styve's knew his mother would be mad at him if she knew The Plan. Well, only if he told her The Plan. He knew that if Ian told her The Plan. It isn't because she liked or loved his friend more, it is because Ian was always better at wording things then Styve making any wrong doing Ian was up to cute.

"Je vous manquerai, aussi, mon bébé," smiled Styves mother, "Vos amis seront ici bientôt." They both saw Ian's truck come into view. "There they are now."

"I don't want to go," Styves spoke.

"Yes you do," smiled his mother."

"Come on Pepé, get out of there," shouted Ian, "Frenchie, Burning daylight. We've got a full schedule today and tonight and tomorrow."

"Come on my sexy man from a distinct society," yelled Ellie from the passenger seat, "We need dat sexy tushie of yours in da' back seat."

"You two are idiots," snapped Devon leaning forward from the backseat, scowling, before leaning back and putting her ear phones back in.

Styve's mother laughed.

"It is great to see you Mrs. MacDonald," grinned Ian," Looking as beautiful as always. Why don't you leave your husband and next flight out to Vegas. We could have some fun, fun times."

"I am just in sweats, Ian," grinned Mrs. Macdonald, "but maybe next time."

"But they look so good on you, Maggie," Ian flirted back, "I mean it, You look more beautiful then that Byra Tanks, woman on Television. Is it Byra?"

"No I think it is, Myra Stanks," spoke Ellie."

"You're full of it, Ian, and a bad influence on Ellie," laughed Mrs. MacDonald, "But I think I love you a little more every day."

"Bah, It is the other way around, Mrs. MacDonald," Ellie said proudly.

"Love you, too, Maggie," Ian said, grinning back. The woman smiled softened as she turned to her son.

"Je vous aime, mon bébé," She said kissing him on the head.

"Aimez-vous aussi, la Maman," whisper Styves before walking to the truck and getting in.

"The next time you see my mother will you not flirt with her," hissed Styves, getting irritated.

"But where is the fun in that," Ian said, giving Styves a sideway glance.

Styves glared at him and muttered under his breath.

"I know you love me, Le Pew," Ian said, smirking.

"Shut up Bugs," Styves snapped, "I don't get why we are not flying." Devon roles hers eyes because of the cartoon references. She was never a fan of Loony Toons.

"Its cheaper to drive to Ohio then to fly," sighed Devon beside him, "although not by much."

"Oh it is enough," Ian said, "totally worth it. You two should get some sleep. You two should get some sleep. I am waking you guys up in six hours to eat and take over driving."

"Get settled back there," Ian said, turning on the radio. The song that came on was Breathe sang by Taylor Swift as they drove off.

"I see your face in my mind as I drive away," started singing Styve, sang missing his inly family left, his Mom, his French accent sounding interesting singing with the song, "'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way, People are people and sometimes we change our minds. But it's killing me to see you go after all this time."

The rest start humming the next part.

"Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie," sang Ellie, think of her family and secretly scared about what was to come, "It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see 'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down. Now I don't know what to be without you around."

"And we know it's never simple, never easy, Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand." Sang the three, "And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to Breathe Without you, but I have to.

"Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt, Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve," sang Devon softly, remising about her life as well, "People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out. Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

"And we know it's never simple, never easy, Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand," sang the group together, "And I can't breathe, Without you, but I have to, Breathe Without you, but I have to."

"It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend," Sang Ian together, thinking of home, "Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me, It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend. Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me."

"And we know it's never simple, never easy," sang Every one together, "Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh, I can't breathe, Without you, but I have to Breathe. Without you, but I have to Breathe, Without you, but I have to. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

With each of them taking over for awhile to drive. Ian drove 3 hours before handing over driving to Ellie for 2 hours before taking over when he noticed she was getting tired of driving for another hour. The group then took a break on the side of the road for a ½ hour to stretch their legs and bathroom break. Which then Styves took over driving for 2 hours before tiring and asking Devon to take over for a while. She then took over for 2 hours as well, before handing the car back to Styves for an hour. This was when Ian woke up and said they needed another break.

After the break, Ian took over for 4 hours because Ellie was still passed out in the back and he didn't want to wake her. When she did wake she drove another 2 hours before passing the driving off to Styves for 2 hours. The group then had another break because of 3 of the four were complaining of legs aching, Ian disagreeing about stopping. Devon soon takes over and drives for 3 hours, which after her three hours, passes driving off to Ian for 3 hours. They soon take another break.

After this break, Ellie drives for 2 hours and then Ian drove the rest of the way to their Destination; Lima, Ohio.

So as anyone could guess, the groups all arrived to Ohio, Cranky, smelly, and all extremely tired. They were all a little snippy and not at the best of wear.

They quickly dropped off Devon to the Puckerman's house. The people in the house included a stereotypical Jewish mother, a "badass" teenage boy named Noah or as we wanted to be called Puck and a little girl named Sarah.

"I thought we were getting a boy," said the mother, Elaine.

"Nope, got a girl instead," Devon said as she picked up her suitcases, "but least likely girl to fall in bed with your son."

"Is that so," the boy said, looking like it was a challenge.

"Sex sounds as interest as watching paint peel," Devon smirked, before turning to Mrs. Elaine Puckerman, "so where's my room?" The boy stared at her and then looked at the three people behind her.

Ian shrugged, "She's telling the truth, bud."

"I'll show you where your room is," Elaine said.

"Thanks," smiled

"Do you all want to come in and have some coffee or juice," Elaine asked the rest of the group, politely.

"Sorry, Ma'am," Ellie shook her head, "The guys and I have to get to are destinations and get settled down."

"Well, we have to get going," Ian said tired and just wanting to leave, "Hopefully we get to know you and your wonderful family. Guys say bye to the nice people we need to leave." He turned and walked toward the truck.

"Bye nice people," Ellie yelled over her shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you though," shrugged the very polite Styve before running after his friends.

"Now, you will, learn how to be a good polite Jewish boy," snapped Elaine before shutting the door.

Then they dropped off Ellie to her temporary family's home with the Berrys'.

"You must be Eleanor Miller," said a girl at the door, "I'm Rachel Berry. My Daddies could not be here when you came because of something happening at the hospital they both work at and they are both needed. Who are the other two?"

"You can call me Ellie, the one on my right is Ian and the one on the left is Pepé le pew or Styves. Are those cookies," asked Ellie staring at the plate Rachel had in her hands.

"Yes," Rachel said, grinning almost creepily, "I am a very talented cook and if it weren't for my dreams of Broadway. I would gladly be a stay at home wife. They are for you."

She watched as Ellie took a cookie and bit into it. "Thanks," Ellie grinned around her cookie, "there good. You're my new BFF."

"Can I have one," asked Ian, ogling the cookies. Styves nodded along.

Ian turned and said, " I thought I was you're BFF."

"I can have two," Ellie told him, quickly.

"Both of you can," Rachel said smiling at them, answering Ian's question about cookies.

"Thanks," muttered both boys.

"So, Rachel," Ellie hesitated, "I have to ask you an awkward question to ask. Do you mind?"

"Of course," Rachel said smiling.

"On a one to ten rating system, 10 being perfection, how hot are your Dads," Ellie asked. Rachel froze, she wasn't expecting that one. Ellie burst out laughing, "Nah, I'm kidding. So, where do I park my bags?"

"Upstairs, in the guest bedroom," Rachel spoke quietly, "um, would you two like to come in for something to drink."

"No, sorry, need to drop Frenchie off to his new home and head to mine," Ian said.

"We are so sorry about leaving so soon," Styve answers, "I am very sorry for are rudeness."

"See ya," Ian chuckled grabbing Styve's shoulders, "come on Guy from Distinct Society. Let's get you settled at your new home away from home."

"It was very nice to meet you Rachel," Styves yelled over his shoulder, while being manhandled.

"It was nice to meet you, too," she called after the boys.

The drop off for Styve was quick.

"Okey, we're getting you stuff out of the back and I'm leaving," Ian announced.

"You walked the girl's to the door," frowned Styve, "Is this because I'm a guy."

"This is not a 'because you're a guy' thing," Ian sighed, glancing over to the other boy.

"Well."

"Here's the thing," Ian sighed rubbing his hands together, "the girl's are prettier then you and I undress them in my head more than you. You understand that?"

Styve's nodded for a moment, "You undressed me with your mind?" Styve's watched as the other boy was getting out of his side of the truck.

"I was really, really drunk and I thought you were a girl. You were very feminine looking when we met," Ian told him solemnly.

"I had a moustache and beard when we met," Styve's said opening the car door and jumping out.

"A lot of women have beards and moustaches," Ian told him, as he pulled the suitcases out of the back of his truck, "most of those ladies join freak circuses. I always wanted to have sex with someone from a freak circus."

"You're a freak," Styve stared at Ian, disgusted, "you realize that. Don't you?"

"Yeah," Ian nodded, "yeah, I do. Well, here you go. Here's your crap."

"Gee thanks."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, this Karofsky might be a swell guy," he told Styve's before getting into his truck, before picking out a card from his pocket, "Call me at this number if you need a ride tomorrow. I gave the girl's this number before we left home in case they needed rides, too. See you later."

"C'ya," muttered Styve watching as Ian drove off, "Who says swell anymore."

"Je le déteste vraiment," muttered Styve, as he grabbed his stuff, headed to the door and found no one was home. That was when it started to rain. "Mère d'enfer inexercé de coq."

"I hope Styve, got in alright," Ian muttered, when he got to his destination, "It is really pouring." He sat in his truck wait for a few seconds before making a run for the back of his truck and grabbing his stuff. He made it to the door, soaked.

Ringing the doorbell, Ian only has to wait. He sighed leaning against the door. He sighed to himself.

He soon found himself startled with the door moving backward.

He twirled quickly around and found himself face to face with a man in a plaid shirt and baseball hat.

"Hey, is this the Hummel household," Ian asked, licking his lips nervously. He didn't like that feeling. He also didn't like the feeling of cold from the outside air.

"You, Ian Stanford," asked the man.

"Yeah, that's me," nodded the cold teenager.

"You got the right place," the man said stepping aside, "I'm Burt. My son Kurt is in basement. They are helping him with foot ball exercises."

"That's cool," Ian said hesitating before. He really didn't know anything about football and he just watched Hockey because of Coach's Corner out of enjoyment of Don Cherry's mouth and closet. Sports were more Devon and Styve's thing then his.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Kurt and then show you to the room you to will share," Burt said.

"Thanks."

Kurt wasn't exactly what Ian expected. Well, no one expects a football player to be that flamboyant. Kurt and his two friends stared at his Dad and Ian. They wondered if they were going to answer. The black leotard outfit just didn't say jock.


End file.
